1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concrete screed apparatus and more particularly to a concrete screed apparatus which is preferably used by a pair of spaced-apart workers, wherein each of the workers have a concrete screed apparatus operatively secured to a leg of the worker so that the two workers may screed concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
When concrete is being poured and finished, a pair of workers are normally positioned at the opposite ends of a screed board with the screed board being moved back and forth to level the concrete. Usually, the workers must perform the screeding operation while on their knees or in a kneeling position which is extremely tiresome and difficult.